Conventional methods for modeling and animating object trajectories in three-dimensional (3D) space cannot create an accurate and dynamic object trajectory in real-time. Conventional 3D animating methods attempt to animate an object trajectory by displaying a number of discrete objects over time along the trajectory. Consequently, conventional 3D animation methods convey little information as to the object trajectory and may flatten or distort the track of a 3D object as the 3D object is animated along with the object trajectory if there is a sudden change in the direction of the object trajectory as in arcing or and/or swerving.
Thus, there is a need for a method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of conventional 3D modeling and animation methods.